Chapter 54 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Luffy vs Zeref
Short Summary Long Summary As the survivors look on, the fact that an Act of Order and an Act of Chaos are coming head to head is spine-chilling. Most of the grunts had wondered what those titles meant, only all agreeing that they don’t want to be caught between the two. Luffy asks if Zeref is a part of the group with Blackbeard. After the Black Wizard confirms it, Luffy slams his fists as he says he can now see if he’s strong enough to take down Blackbeard. Luffy then says he won’t forgive Zeref for killing his comrades, hurting Sabo, and making Samui cry. Zeref smirks at this, calling it disappointing that Luffy isn’t more reasonable, considering making him the same offer he made Sabo. As Zeref goes on about the dossiers being correct, Luffy slams him with a Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka that painfully sends him back. Zeref muses about the Gum-Gum Fruit being impressive, but not enough, and then deciding to use Augmentation to match Luffy’s speed. Sabo then yells to Luffy that Armament Haki blocks Death Magic. Zeref frowns at the spoiler, pointing and asking if Sabo wants to see what happens to spoilers. Luffy yells that the fight is with him, and this gets Zeref to lower his arm and agree. He states that killing Luffy takes priority over the Division Commander, calling the Pirate a special case. After Luffy blinks in confusion, Zeref asks if Luffy knows he’s one of the Acts of Order who were destined to fight and ‘protect’ the world from the Acts of Chaos. While everyone else is shocked at Luffy, Sabo orders the Messenger to tell Intelligence that Luffy is about to fight Zeref. After being questioned as to why, Sabo says that if things go downhill, he and Luffy will need backup. Intelligence is in an uproar with Zeref fighting. As everyone else thinks of countermeasures against the Black Wizard, Shikaku asks how many of the 2nd are still capable enough to fight Zeref. Hibiki admits he has no idea, since Caesar’s Labyrinth Initiative incapacitated most of the 2nd while scattering everyone else. As Beckman snarls and curses Caesar for a supposed second objective, Kisuke remarks that he feels Caesar is someone with full confidence in his invention’s primary objective, calling him a more twisted Mayuri Kurotsuchi, much to said scientist’s annoyance. Mavis gets them back on track and states that they can’t let Zeref rampage. They then receive word that Monkey D. Luffy is about to fight Zeref. Hibiki calls it insane that a fight like that is already happening. As the young man smiles and states the problem solved itself, Mavis wishes she could share the sentiment. After Shikaku asks about her unusual negative attitude, Mavis admits she has to take a realistic attitude with Zeref. Hibiki asks if the situation really is so dire, pointing out that Luffy should be on level with Ichigo, who beat Yhwach. Mavis shakes her head and calls Zeref a terror in every way possible, being saddened that her old friend and teacher has fallen so far. Kisuke admits that they don’t really know if the boys are ready to face the Acts of Chaos. When Shikaku asks about Naruto and Ichigo’s victories against Madara and Yhwach, Kisuke grimly states that Naruto no longer has the power-ups from the Sage of Six Paths, while Yhwach just kept growing in strength, and Ichigo can’t beat him now. Beckman adds that this isn’t even considering Konton. After Shikaku asks for a plan, Mavis says that they need numbers who can fight Death Magic. Kisuke suggests bringing in Shanks, sure that the Pirate wouldn’t mind and he could turn the tide. Mavis nods at this, knowing that could overwhelm Zeref or force him to retreat. Chitsujo gives orders to belay that plan. As he and Unohana enter, he explains that the Edolas situation was resolved, with Retsu’s help, and Jiraiya is staying awhile to get them back on their feet. After Kisuke asks Chitsujo to repeat himself, the Being of Order confirms that he wants to hold off aiding Luffy. Mavis yells that Chitsujo has lost his mind, and Luffy will die if they don’t send help. Chitsujo asks if the messenger is still alive, and when that’s confirmed, orders him to keep them updated on Luffy and Zeref’s duel. If Zeref starts to win, they will back up Luffy. Mavis says he’s lost his mind, then asking if this is the real Chitsujo, someone prepared to make cruel and unnecessary sacrifices. When Kisuke calls this too much, Mavis rants that Chitsujo is gambling with Luffy’s life, asking how anyone, like Dragon, can approve of this. When Chitsujo states that Dragon trusts him, Mavis retorts that that was a big mistake. Shikaku interjects, saying Kisuke is right. After Chitsujo smiles that Shikaku and Kisuke figured it out, Mavis asks what she’s missing. Chitsujo confirms that Zeref is indeed extremely ''dangerous, with the same going for the other Acts of Chaos. While the Acts of Order are meant to beat them, with two already having done so before, that doesn’t change how dangerous the Acts are. When Mavis asks, Chitsujo states that the four Acts of Chaos are stronger than before. Zeref is fully committed to slaughter, which makes him stronger, in addition to whatever Konton has done to him. Blackbeard has used the past two years to truly achieve Yonko level strength, meaning he could now claim to match Whitebeard at Marineford. Madara is a wildcard thanks to the lack of Intel, strong enough to become the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki without issue, and Naruto and Sasuke lack the power-ups to beat him. Yhwach has awakened all of his power, and since conflict feeds him, he will get stronger than when Ichigo beat him. Kisuke clarifies that Luffy, and all the other Acts of Order, won’t stand a chance against any of the Acts of Chaos at the moment. After Mavis shouts that that means they should help Luffy, Chitsujo says they will after Luffy understands something. Incredulous, Mavis asks if needing help from Shanks would prove Luffy isn’t strong enough. Chitsujo says it isn’t just about motivating Luffy to become stronger, asking if Mavis really thinks sending Shanks would give Luffy that kind of motivation, with his point applying to the others too, adding that she doesn’t really know the boys if she thinks so. Chitsujo insists that this is for their benefit, and it isn’t about winning now. Kisuke guesses that Chitsujo is preparing the Acts for the final battle with Konton. Chitsujo confirms this, and even though he doesn’t want to, he sees no choice but to prep them in case he fails in beating his brother. Before Mavis suggests it, Chitsujo shoots down the idea, saying the more people fighting against Konton, the more danger they’re in. He asks for trust, saying that he is the only one in the Alliance who can face Konton one on one, and that the boys have to be ready if he fails. Beckman finally asks what they should do, and Chitsujo asks for updates on Luffy and Zeref’s duel, saying the pirate will just need to train more if he loses, promising not to let Luffy die. This finally assuages Mavis. The messenger then reluctantly tells Sabo that Chitsujo wants to see how Luffy handles Zeref, shocking the Commander. The Menou native tells Sabo to calm down, saying that Chitsujo gave his word that Luffy won’t die. Sabo thinks that Chitsujo better keep his word, or he will kill him if his little brother dies. Luffy cracks his knuckles as he promises to beat the crap out of Zeref. The Black Wizard replies that he will enjoy crushing Luffy’s hope. The two leap and their fist collides, sending a shockwave that stuns ''everyone. Samui remembers Zeref’s strength, in disbelief that Luffy is actually matching it. The real reason is that Luffy is adding Haki to his attacks, with Second Gear’s speed certainly helping. Sabo wonders why Zeref’s physical prowess wasn’t this great when he fought them. Luffy sends a Gun-Gum Hawk Pistol, which Zeref is able to easily dodge despite it being point black. Luffy then exclaims that no one dodges Second Gear from that close. Zeref gets behind and tries to deliver a spine-breaking punch, but Luffy is able spin around and hit Zeref with a Gum-Gum Hawk Bullet right in the face. Showing no pain, Zeref smirks that it’s useless and unleashes a Death Sentence. Luffy is able to block it by coating both his arms in Armament Haki, as Zeref gives an amused smirk to show him enjoying the fight. Zeref charges again, with Luffy barely dodging the ensuing punches. Luffy points out how fast Zeref is, adding that he doesn’t look that fast. Zeref explains that Augmentation Magic pumps Magic throughout the muscles to increase strength and speed. It was forbidden because it tore wizards’ bodies inside out from the strain, killing them. Confused, Luffy asks why he uses it, calling it stupid. Zeref adds that his immortality allows Augmentation without the side effects. Frowning, Luffy promptly calls this unfair. Zeref replies that he doesn’t remember combat being fair, saying one should use something to their advantage if they have the opportunity. Zeref slams his fist down, cracking the ground enough to make Luffy lose his balance. Taking advantage, Zeref quickly punches Luffy in the stomach, making him cough up blood as he’s sent flying. Luffy grabs two buildings and propels himself with a Gum-Gum Jet Rocket. Zeref quickly matches the speed to meet Luffy in the middle. Samui gasps at the speed, knowing she can’t keep up, and that the two have far surpassed a Ninja’s speed. She mutters about it being unreal, calling Luffy cool while wondering if he’s a match for the Raikage in speed. The messenger also mutters about finally seeing a battle between titans. Sabo wonders why he’s shocked, imagining seeing Chitsujo fight would have raised his expectations. The Menou native states not many have seen Chitsujo fight, only the long-serving elite have seen that. Back on topic, Sabo hopes that Luffy knows what he’s doing, observing that Zeref isn’t as aggressive as he was with the commander, meaning that he’s toying with Straw Hat. Sabo thinks that the longer the fight drags, the greater the chance he can recover and aid Luffy, promising to help his little brother. He then begs for Luffy not to use the technique, knowing that once it’s time limit runs out, Luffy will be at Zeref’s mercy. Back at the fight, Luffy has made some distance and sends a Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle forward. Zeref quickly dodges and points his hand at Luffy, whose Observation Haki prompts him to snap back his arm and coat it in Haki. This saves him from a blast of Destruction Magic that obliterates a part of the ground, with the Pirate telling himself that would have been painful. Luffy then sends a Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling, and is then shocked when Zeref easily speeds through the attacks, wondering if the gap between them really is that big. Zeref then punches Luffy right in the face to send him flying into a building that soon collapses. Zeref then states how he hates arrogance, weakness, and foolishness. While Luffy’s potential is great, it is still far beneath him and the other Acts of Chaos, thinking Blackbeard will be disappointed, since the man was looking forward to the day he and Luffy would fight to be ‘King of the Pirates’. Zeref states that that would have been laughable, claiming Luffy is held back by the things he hates about humanity. He calls Luffy arrogant for challenging a far stronger opponent, foolish for continuing the battle, and far too weak to measure up. Luffy gets up and curses. He realizes that Second Gear won’t do anything. Luffy then speeds forward to 10 feet in front of Zeref. The Black Wizard notes that Luffy hasn’t given up, calling it the best decision Luffy can make. Luffy glares and tells Zeref to shut up, saying he’s got plenty left. Zeref then asks what Luffy intends to do, since he can’t even catch Zeref in Second Gear. Luffy then shouts that he’ll hit Zeref with an attack so big he won’t be able to get away. Biting his finger, Luffy uses Third Gear: Bone Balloon to inflate his fist. Zeref frowns and says it matters little to him, and sends a Death Sentence. Luffy covers the fist in Haki and sends a Gum-Gum Elephant Gun, which surprises Zeref by tearing through the Death Magic and slamming the wizard, making him cry out in pain as he’s sent through a building. Luffy runs forward and inflates his other fist. Zeref gets up and unleashes Death Predation, which Luffy leaps away from. The Pirate then sends a Haki-coated Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling. Despite Zeref’s attempts to evade, he is unable to dodge the attacks thanks to their sheer size. Luffy lets up and lands as his fists deflate, panting from the exhaustion from fighting Zeref on top of facing Hidan and Kakuzu. Zeref gets up and glares, saying that nothing has changed, and Luffy hasn’t even made him bleed yet. Luffy frowns and says that’s odd, since that usually makes people bleed. Zeref shouts that he’s immortal and can’t be beaten by the likes of Luffy. The Pirate denies this, saying immortals can still be beaten, and the King of the Pirates should be able to beat anyone. Zeref glares and thinks that Luffy truly represents humanity’s foolishness. Luffy then uses a Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum. Zeref simply stands his ground and catches the giant fists easily. After pulling Luffy towards himself, Zeref tosses a Death’s Harbinger. Sensing the danger, Luffy deflates the fist and quickly escapes with his Gum-Gum Giant Balloon letting out air. Zeref then points a Death Sentence, which Luffy blocks by covering his midsection with Armament Haki, making the Death Magic harmlessly bounce off. Luffy lands, but Zeref quickly fires off Destruction Magic beams to keep the Pirate on the defensive. After Luffy effortlessly dodges with Observation Haki, he launches a Gum-Gum Elephant Rifle. Zeref quickly dodges, but is slammed by a quick Gum-Gum Rhino Stamp before he can react. Groaning in pain and annoyance, Zeref growls that Luffy is an annoying brat. Luffy grins, thinking he has the upper hand against Zeref. The Black Wizard states he is tired of the Alliance’s farce, and that Luffy has pushed him past his breaking point. He wonders if it’s because Luffy represents everything he hates about humans, he just won’t die, or he can’t understand and appreciate his ‘generosity’. He then shouts that he has had it, promising to make Luffy regret challenging him. Zeref then uses the ultimate power of Augmentation, Secret Augmenting Technique: Second Origin Release. This unleashes a wave in power that blows away and destroys the surrounding debris, with everyone struggling to stay in place, being felt by all in Clover Town. Levy feels the power boost, wondering what’s going on over there. She fails to notice that it also woke up Caesar, who quickly turns into gas to get out of the restraints while laughing. As Levy yells, Caesar cackles about living another day, calling himself a genius amongst geniuses in the process. He rants that while he can’t fight back now, he will return, then using Kakō to vanish. While Levy wants to scream in frustration for failing at her one job, she doesn’t dwell on it since she’s so worried. Hinata clutches the Straw Hat to keep it from flying away, muttering in worry about Luffy. Hidan grins at Zeref’s power, laughing that the Black Wizard is going all out. Kakuzu agrees, almost worrying that Konton won’t get to publicly execute Luffy. He is then cut by Gajeel’s Iron Dragon Sword, and the Wizard tells the “freak-show” to shut his trap, adding that there is not way Luffy will lose to Zeref. Kakuzu then reforms himself, asking what makes the Dragon Slayer so sure. Marco then envelops the miser in flames, saying they believe in Luffy, and that’s enough to put their faith in. Hidan then yells for Kakuzu not to criticize him for letting his guard down when he does the same. The priest then blocks Zabimaru, asking if Renji has anything to add. The Soul Reaper states that while Luffy is an idiot, he’s one of the strongest, most reliable guys he knows, mentally comparing him to Ichigo. He then yells that Luffy will beat Zeref, and there’s nothing he or his “ugly-ass” partner can do. Kakuzu then asks if the name-calling is uncalled for, leaping out of the fire to form up with Hidan. He says that such idiotic hopeful statements mean nothing to him, and that he subscribes to facts, not hope and belief. Kakuzu calls Luffy’s fate to lose and die to Zeref an absolute fact. He tells the group to take a moment and feel Zeref’s power, asking if they can say with certainty Luffy can beat that power, they’ll wait. Hinata listens and feels Zeref’s power, comparing it to being at the bottom of the ocean with the pressure bearing down, prompting despair to fill her heart. Don Chinjao tells the girl to wipe off her look of despair, surprising her. Don Sai tells Hinata she did well, thanking her for the healing. Boo adds that this means they can return to the fight. Surprised, Hinata protests that she only did first aid, and they should get to Medical. Chinjao smiles at this, and says they wouldn’t be worthy of the world if a few injuries stopped them when they can still fight. Sai applies that logic to fighting Zeref, saying if they stopped moving forward because of one man’s power, they would have lost the war. Chinjao states that Luffy knows this, claiming it to be the reason he still fights. Sai grins and tells Hinata not to looks so depressed, since Luffy isn’t, and they should follow his example and believe in him. Looking at the straw hat, Hinata states that she does believe in Luffy. Sai grins at this while Chinjao suggests they make the fight three-on-one each. Hinata offers her help and tries to get up, but merely stumbles. Sai tells her to rest, guessing she used a lot of chakra to heal them. Chinjao tells Hinata she did great, asking her to rest and let them take it from here. As the Happo Navy advances, Hidan grins at the prospect of more sacrifices for Jashin. Kakuzu on the other hand thinks that the situation is becoming unfavorable, and then reassures himself that victory is assured with Zeref’s presence. Luffy feels the power radiating from Zeref, even noting the visible dark aura, but doesn’t seem the least bit concerned. Zeref frowns at that, deciding to start by breaking every bone in his body. He notes Luffy doesn’t seem afraid, and Luffy says he can’t be, since he has to protect everyone from the Black Wizard. He has to beat him, and that’s all there is to it. Luffy tries to start with Third Gear, but Zeref instantly appears in front of him and slams a fist into the Pirate’s chest, breaking several bones. With Luffy flying backwards from the impact, Zeref suddenly pops up behind Luffy and kicks him in the back. Midflight, Zeref appears above and punches Luffy in the stomach towards the ground, then appearing at Luffy’s side right before impact to hit him again. Everyone watches in horror, as Luffy essentially becomes a pinball. Every time Samui tries to get up to help, pain shoots through her body. Sabo’s Haki still hasn’t recovered, not able to move a muscle to help his little brother. Zeref kicks Luffy up again and then delivers a dropkick to Luffy’s head that instantly floors him, making the Pirate cough up blood as he gasps in pain. Smiling, Zeref states that while Konton wants the Acts of Order spared for public execution, he never said they had to be in good condition. As Luffy struggles up, Zeref calls him pathetic for barely being able to stand. While Luffy pants in exhaustion, Zeref asks why he bothers trying, calling it arrogant of him to fight and enemy stronger than him, and while the effort was commendable, Luffy can’t possibly measure up to him or Blackbeard. Luffy tells Zeref to shut up, and says it doesn’t matter if Zeref’s stronger, all that matters is that he ''has ''to beat him for hurting his friends, making Samui cry, and trying to kill Sabo. He yells that he’s sick of Zeref thinking he can get away with pissing him off. When Zeref asks what he’ll do about it, Luffy coats his arm while vowing to crush Zeref here and now. He’d hoped not to use it, but he has no choice if he’s going to protect everyone. Luffy then goes Fourth Gear. As Luffy expands, Zeref remembers that this was what beat Doflamingo, knowing he can keep elastic properties while covered in Haki in this form. As Luffy becomes the Bounce Man: Muscle Balloon, Zeref chuckles that it looks just as comical as Konton told them. As Luffy states the form will kick Zeref’s ass, the Black Wizard smirks that he’s still using Second Origin, then vanishing from Luffy’s sight. Luffy stands still as Zeref punches him in the stomach, with the wizard shocked that his fist bounced back. Luffy is still pushed back, realizing that Zeref is definitely stronger than Doflamingo, since he actually pushed Luffy back. Luffy shoots forward and launches a Gum-Gum Falconet. It nails Zeref and sends him flying. Samui breathlessly says she can’t believe Luffy’s that powerful, calling him the coolest. As the messenger states they might have a chance, Sabo wonders in worry why Luffy used Fourth Gear, remembering the time limit, and thinking about what will happen if Zeref isn’t beaten in that short window. Luffy bounces forward, knowing he can’t waste time. Zeref hits a building so hard it topples down. Several Coalition grunts notice and one asks what that was about. As another gives orders to form up with the others, they see Zeref walking out. As they react with shock, wondering who could do that to Zeref, the Black Wizard yells in anger as he releases a wave of Death Magic that kills every soldier close by. He screams that he will not stand for this and sends a wave of Destruction Magic as he shouts for Luffy to die. Luffy bounces away and sends a Gum-Gum Culverin. Zeref leaps to the side, but the attack changes direction and whams him in the face, knocking him over. Luffy bounces forward, but Zeref is able to nail him with a roundhouse kick to send him away to the side. Zeref fires another Destruction Magic beam, but Luffy bounces up high to avoid it. Snarling, Zeref realizes that Luffy is too fast to use Destruction Magic against. Zeref leaps after Luffy and throws another roundhouse kick, but the Pirate leaps to avoid it and pounds Zeref with a Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider, flooring the Black Wizard. Luffy then follows up with a Gum-Gum Kong Gun that sends Zeref even deeper into a crater. Zeref recovers and punches Luffy in the gut to send him back. Creating another orb, Zeref yells that he just needs to envelop one of Luffy’s non-Haki-covered body parts in Anksheram’s magic to kill him. As Zeref sends forth Death’s Harbinger, Luffy flies out of the attack zone, and then quickly closes the distance. He then slams Zeref with a point-blank Gum-Gum Ballista, resulting in screams of pain from the Black Wizard. The last punch sends Zeref right back where the fight started. Seeing Zeref flop to the ground, Samui wonders if Luffy won, while Sabo expresses relief while telling Luffy not to gamble like that. Zeref then gets to his feet, with the stunned messenger asking what Zeref’s made of. Sabo angrily thinks that immortality is nothing to sneeze at, counting down the three minutes until his Haki recovers. Luffy arrives and sees Zeref getting to his feet, knowing he needs to hurry since Fourth Gear is almost spent. Flying at high speeds, he notices that Zeref certainly looks beat up, but there’s no blood or visible wound. Zeref notices the flying pirate and states that he will make his death excruciatingly painful. Luffy in turn yells that Zeref will never hurt anyone again after the attack. Luffy then yells for the messenger to get Sabo and Samui out of there, and he doesn’t have much time, only enough for one final attack. The messenger moves to comply, but Sabo orders him to leave him and just get Samui out, thinking he only has two minutes before he can use Haki again. Zeref chuckles at the thought of Luffy’s final attack, offering to show his own. He then places his hand on the ground, saying he’ll need outside assistance. As Luffy readies his Gum-Gum King Kong Gun, Zeref calls upon the strongest of the Black Arts behind Anksheram’s power. Then all of a sudden, Luffy deflates and comes crashing to the ground, with Samui and Sabo yelling in horror. Hinata sees this and tells the others. As the other Allies react with surprise, Hidan madly cackles while asking where all that belief went. Kakuzu chuckles and says that foolish belief amounted to nothing, so the battle goes to them. Surprised at the turn of events, Zeref chuckles and then starts laughing, asking where Luffy’s bravado went, and wondering if it deflated like his body. He states that he said this would happen, and Luffy can’t measure up to him. He claims that it would’ve ended like this if Luffy didn’t run out of power, if faced with Zeref’s strongest attack. Pointing his hand, Zeref says that while Konton told them to publicly execute the Acts of Order to demoralize the Alliance, the Black Wizard decides that Luffy is too dangerous to live. As Sabo curses that he needs another minute, the Menou native sends a last message of Luffy about to be killed by Zeref. He then tries to buy time, but is instantly killed with a Death Sentence. As Zeref states that he thinks he’ll get back to killing Luffy, Samui pleads for Luffy not to be killed. With a dark smirk, Zeref says “Long live the king”. Sabo curses and then finds that only his Devil Fruit works, but he’s still too weak to raise his arms to attack. He then comes up with a last resort idea, thinking that he has no choice, but it will save Luffy’s life. As Sabo propels himself, Zeref fires a Death Sentence. Sabo is able to put himself between Luffy and the beam of magic (''exactly ''like Ace at Marineford). As Luffy yells his name, Sabo closes his eyes, mentally apologizing for putting Luffy through the pain of losing a brother again, regretting not seeing him become the King of the Pirates. He admits that it’s selfish, but he’d rather die than see another family member die again. As Samui and Luffy scream, Sabo smiles sadly and waits for his death. As time ticks by, Sabo opens his eyes and sees someone in front of him. Chitsujo, with his hand held out, says he promised that he would come an help Luffy if the situation was dire, and he doesn’t break promises. Omake: ND and Goku Sighing, ND tells Goku that while he would love to add him to Five Worlds War, he can’t. Asking why, Goku says ND should just put him and the gang in if he wants. After ND says it isn’t that simple, Goku protests that it is, saying they clearly need his help against Zeref. ND then explains that it’s more a matter of Goku helping too much. After Goku asks, and ND admits that he never thought he’d say this, he tells Goku he is too strong for the series. The Saiyan suggests weaken himself until he’s on everyone’s level. ND then asks what happens when Goku buffs back up, saying he doesn’t want the story to end with a Super Saiyan 3. He also states that he’s concerned about the other Dragon Ball characters. When Goku protests they can hold their own, ND clarifies that while Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten certainly can, he’s concerned about the human characters. After a moment, Goku gets the point. ND explains that he doesn’t want Chiaotzu to blow up, Tien’s Shin Kikoho wouldn’t do much in the grand scheme of things, and Krillin can’t be revived again with the Dragon Balls, plus everyone would get bored of beating him. He finishes by saying “especially Yamcha”. Appearing Characters Zeref Monkey D. Luffy Sabo Shikaku Nara Hibiki Lates Benn Beckman Kisuke Urahara Mayuri Kurotsuchi (cameo) Mavis Vermillion Chitsujo Samui Levy McGarden Caesar Clown Hinata Hyūga Hidan Kakuzu Gajeel Redfox Marco Renji Abarai Don Chinjao Don Sai Boo Omake ND2014 Goku Abilities Magic * Ankhseram Black Magic ** Death Sentence ** Death Predation ** Death’s Harbinger * Augmentation Magic * Destruction Magic * Iron Dragon Sword Devil Fruits * Gum-Gum Fruit ** Bounce Man: Muscle Balloon Haki * Armament Haki * Observation Haki Zanpakuto * Zabimaru Techniques * Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka * Gun-Gum Hawk Pistol * Gum-Gum Hawk Bullet * Gum-Gum Jet Rocket * Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle * Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling * Gum-Gum Elephant Gun * Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling * Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum * Gum-Gum Giant Balloon * Gum-Gum Elephant Rifle * Gum-Gum Rhino Stamp * Gum-Gum Falconet * Gum-Gum Culverin * Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider * Gum-Gum Kong Gun * Gum-Gum Ballista * Gum-Gum King Kong Gun * Kakō Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 53 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Black Wizard Next Chapter: Chapter 55 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Tears Category:Clover Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign